Photographs and Gasoline
by P i n k M a t t e r
Summary: AU. Roxas covets something that might just break his flaxen haired angel's heart. So he tells her. OCness, beware.


Just another little oneshot to the song "Photographs and Gasoline" By Framing Hanley. Set in an AU. Something that hit me during my all-nighter. Check it out, yeah?(:

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR SQUEENIX. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!

"No use taking off your clothes. We won't be going there tonight." Roxas mumbled, laying on his stomach on the bloodstained mattress he called his. Golden hair was strung about his face, his eyes shut, breathing soft.

Namine looked over at him from her pale, slender shoulder, cerulean eyes wide and confused. She had just begun pulling down the thin straps of her short black dress.

"What? But we always-"

"No." Roxas turned over and faced the drab gray wall. The room was dark and shaded by the gray curtains, hiding out the first few rays of hot morning sun. And he just wanted to sleep.

"But Roxas, you and I ALWAYS make love when we get back from the club. It's a bit of a ritual now, don't you think?" Namine gave a weak smile, her pink coral lips pulling up at the corners like a porcelain doll's.

Roxas grunted. "Namine, when I say no, there's obviously a reason on why I choose not to touch you. Leave it at that and go to sleep."

"A reason? And what would that reason be Roxas?" Namine's voice had a bit of worry in it; you could tell she was fighting to keep from breaking down in hysterics.

"You wanna know so bad? Why the fuck should I tell you?"

Namine swallowed. A tear rolled down her cherub face. "Because I'm your lover, Roxas. And lovers don't keep secrets. Right?"

Roxas rolled over on his arm and stared up at her. He outlined her precise details with his eyes; traced her soft curves with his pupils. She had the image of an angel; a damned one at that. Damned to be forever in love with him.

"I'm in love with her." He spoke the words slowly but surely. They tumbled off his tongue with the speed of a snail and slid threw the air onto Namine's baby skin.

"I'm still in love with her."

Namine sat there, unmoving, not blinking. Barely breathing. Then the scream rose from her lungs.

"What? In love with who, Roxas? Tell me WHO!:

Roxas exhaled love, his body glowing with desire for the girl he coveted. "The claret one. The girl with the same aura as a rose."

And at that moment, they both knew who he was talking about. The beautiful young wife of the world Renowned surgeon, Dr. Sora Antoine. The girl with the gray violet eyes and flawless skin. And the cherry hair who visited the club everynight, eyeing up the fellow dancers, a hungry desire in her eyes.

"Her." Namine mouthed, awestruck. "The one you were to marry."

Roxas sighed. "Exactly. I'll let you chew on that for a while. I'm heading out for a drink."

"At 5:07 in the morning? Who'll serve you?"

"She will."

Namine sucked in her breath. "You're not going out. You're leaving, aren't you?"

Roxas buttoned his shirt. "You're about as smart as you are gorgeous, aren't you? I guess all blondes aren't dumb sex machines."

"I can't believe you're doing this." Namine sobbed, tears now falling freely.

"I can't believe you're just going to let me leave."

After a moment of silence, Roxas sighed again. "The chemistry between liars like you and me is enough to ignite this god forsaken town like gasoline."

"You were mine!" Namine wailed, hitting her fist off the mattress. "What the FUCK, Roxas? Why her? Why NOT me?"

Roxas' eyes bulged out of his head. "Wait, lemme set the record straight. I was never really yours in the first place. And I TOLD you I'd only break your heart."

Realizing this, Namine shouted again. She fell on her face in a pile of blankets, and cried, staining the comforter black with mascara.

"There's no place I'd rather be then at home with her," Roxas murmured softly. He could imagine her now, her long hair like spilled red ink against her white pillowcase. Her longlashes brushing her cheeks, full lips slightly parted. Elegant as always. Even in her sleep.

And with that thought, Roxas walked out the room, out of the house. The sun was shining a bit now, and he had to squint his eyes as he walked towards his cadillac, jingling the keys in his hand.

Thoughts of Namine still haunted him however. She was still laying there, done crying, but filled with hatred at the velvety vixen who had stolen back her man. She wanted to kill her, and she'd have Roxas back in her beaten down queen sized bed again. Someday.

Roxas smiled to himself as he drove away down the empty rode.

"And would you just look at this web I wove." He whispered, images of his darling claret girl seducing him.

There you go.

Reviews please?:D


End file.
